


Do I Wanna Know

by Nuggalolisk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Throat grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggalolisk/pseuds/Nuggalolisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurea asks her husband to get rougher with her in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know

Alistair stood gaping in front of his wife, mouth opening and closing like a fish on the shore. “I’m sorry, you want me to do what to you?” 

Aurea stood before him, silk and fur robe wrapped tightly around her body, refusing to be ashamed of asking this of him. “I want you to be rough with me, Alistair. I’m not asking you to hurt me. I’m asking you to be firm, grab me, pin me- don’t give me that look, I know you can. I need this, Alistair. Just for one night, I am asking you to do this for me. You don’t have to tie me down or hurt me.” Aurea look down at her hands: they were clenched tightly into the fabric near her chest, she hadn’t remembered when she moved them there. 

“I know it sounds foolish, and maybe it is, but I need to know there is someone stronger than me. I need to be handled, Alistair. You are the only one I trust to do that.” 

Alistair swallowed around the dry patch in his throat and stumbled over his words. His wife stood before him, opening herself up to him and he stood there looking like a fool. “I- I mean…Maker’s breath, Aurea you can’t- What if I screw it up? What if I actually hurt you? Don’t you snort at me! You can be hurt, Aurea. I know you like to think that I can’t hurt you, but I can.” 

“Yes, yes, I know. You bashed open that portcullis in Denerim to get to me. I know you can hurt me, but I also know you won’t. You won’t screw it up, darling. If I want you to stop, we both know I can make you. If you’re uncomfortable with this, we won’t do it.” 

She tried not to be angry with him, she honestly did. It would never occur to her to force him into an action he found uncomfortable. But Maker be damned if she didn’t need it. She needed her body to be in someone else’s hands, she needed to feel gripped and held.  She toed her way over to his tense body and gave him a slow kiss, her lips taking his bottom one.  
“It’s alright, Alistair. I won’t make you do this.” 

A few long evenings later, Aurea received a message from her King, scrawled on one of their best parchments. 

 

> _I want to speak with you as soon as you are free. I will be in our chambers for the rest of the evening. Your company is required, Aurea.  
>  ~A~  
>  P.s. Where did all the good candy go I had hidden in my desk? _

Aurea sighed and rubbed her forehead. First: where did he think his candy had gone? Directly into Aurea’s evil mouth, that’s where. It served him right for hiding it. Second: as soon as she was free? Was he not aware the amount of bullshit the nobles were throwing at her this time? ‘ _My son has been in prison for four days!’- Yes well, your son raped an elf, and then tried to murder her. Jail will be the least of his worries._  

“Madame, if you think I will turn this woman over to you– a woman you kept as your slave- you are sorely mistaken. If any of my guards ever see you in the Alienage again, I will personally make sure you suffer. As compensation for this woman’s suffering, you will pay her the salary she deserves: 250 sovereigns should do it, I think.” Aurea smiled kindly at the woman’s sputtering protests.   

“Madame, I know you have more than that. I am not blind to the clothes you wore here. And if I find that you have not heeded my words, and kidnaped more Elves, I will personally strip you off all of your land and titles. You will be a beggar in the streets, dear.” With a wave of her hand Aurea sent the noble woman away and stood up. “That’s all for today. Those of you who have urgent business, please leave a note with Julian, he will make sure I get it if it is truly dire.” 

Her audience bowed to her as she exited the room through the side door. Her ribs and hips were killing her. _Why they can’t just let me wear my armor I will never know. Alistair doesn’t have to wear anything half this uncomfortable_. The corset was tighter than she would have liked, some of it cutting into her wide hips and soft stomach. Through all her years of training she was still larger than most rogues, but just as strong. 

She rounded the corner with sure steps, her head held straight and chin parallel with the floor. With a wave of her hand the guards in the hall walked quickly past her to find other places to be. When the hall to her chambers was clear she began unlacing the back of the gown, her fingers making quick work of it. The red material parted down the center of her back making it easy for her to slip her arms out of the long sleeves. The dress hit the floor when it was finally free of her hips and Aurea bent to pick it up, mindful of getting it caught on the heel of her shoe. The black corset stood out against her tanned skin and lace panties covered just half of her ass. If there was one good thing to come out of Orlais, it was the lace.  

“I have had the worst day, tell me you drew a bath,” she begun as soon as her hands pushed the doors open an inch. She turned to shut them, finishing her sentence before they closed completely. She wanted a hot bath and her husband, maybe some food as well. 

“Lock it.” Alistair’s voice was low behind her, nearly a growl. 

A pleased hum was her response, her lips curling up into a smirk. “Of course.” She dropped the dress by the floor after she turned the lock, and slowly spun on her heels to face him. A red blush was blooming on his cheeks, slowly migrating to his ears in the candlelight. The candlelight. Aurea licked her lips as she surveyed the room, taking in the dozens of candles lit on bare surfaces and carefully placed away from curtains. 

With a raised eyebrow, she returned her gaze to her husband. His body bare except for the pair of loose grey trousers he wore. They sat deliciously low on his hipbones, a fraction of an inch lower and all of him would be out in the open. All of him which happened to be standing at attention. 

“G-Get on the bed,” his voice cracked at the beginning and his eyes were soft. Carefully treading waters he was unfamiliar with, he narrowed them when she smiled and crossed her arms and stood still. “If you want this to happen, you’ll get on that bed.” 

Still smiling, she gave an angled nod of her head and prowled over to the edge of the bed, making sure to sway her hips the way she knew always distracted him. Heels were slipped off and she pushed her ass out as she raised a knee to get on the bed. 

“Wait,” he tried to make it a snarl, but it was more of a squeak. “Your corset.” 

He walked towards her, feet nearly silent on the hard wood floor before he was right behind her, hands pulling her back by the ties. A surge of confidence rolled through him when she gasped as his hard cock was pressed into her ass. His shaking fingers made clumsy work of the laces.  It didn’t help when Aurea insisted on grinding her ass into him. Biting his lip, Alistair brought his hand back and hesitated a few seconds before slapping Aurea on the lace covered right cheek. 

The Queen gasped and dropped her hands to the bed, supporting her upper body weight on her fingers and palms. When Alistair didn’t make another move, Aurea turned her face to look at him. He looked worried, lip between his teeth, brow knitted together. “Again, Alistair.” When he looked at her, unsure she made it a command. 

She heard the slap before she felt it, and then it was white hot on her, blooming across her flank. She hissed on her inhale and exhaled with a pleased ‘ah’. The next slap landed on her left, his hand rubbing up under the lace before he swung it back again. He slapped here again and again, sometimes teasingly light strokes, other times making her jerk forward with the strength. She clenched her muscles and cried out when he slapped her again. _Well, I won’t be doing that again_. “It’s okay, keep going,” she urged him when he stopped again. 

She felt his hand slide down her lace-covered ass, his heel hard against her. When he cupped her sex, his fingers playing against her slit, Aurea bit her lip and moaned. She knew he would find her already wet, her panties started to soak some of the damp that gathered there. He rubbed his fingers across her labia, teasing her through her lace, making her moan and grind against his hand. 

“Maker, Aurea.”

She was about to make a smart remark, but Alistair removed his hand and jerked her up, spinning her around so she was crushed to his chest in a kiss. His lips crashed against hers, teeth clinking and pulling on bottom lips. His hands continued to rip at the laces in her stay, whining when they came apart to slowly. 

Aurea fisted her hands in his hair, pulling at the tresses.  She wrapped a leg around his hip, pressing the heel of her foot into his generous ass. Her body jerked when he pulled on the laces again. “Okay, stop,” she pulled her mouth away from his and kissed down his neck. “Take your time, unlace it.” 

Alistair spun her around and gave one final tug to the laces. He needed to slow down: it would never last if he kept going at that pace. He pulled the corset from her and kissed her bare shoulders, counting seven freckles that he was sure were a constellation. His rough hands gripped her hips, hips that she hated. “Get on the bed,” he wouldn’t apologize for the growl in his voice, or the harsh way his fingers dug into her flesh. 

Aurea, for once in her life, obeyed quickly. She watched Alistair stalk his way around to the end of the bed and stand with his feet apart. His eyes were hungry as he watched her, pupils blown with desire, lips parted at the center, nostrils flared. Her stomach clenched at the sight of him and she rubbed her legs together. Maker, she wanted him. She lolled her head on the silk sheets and dragged her hands over her body: fingers rolling her pebbled nipples and sighing in her throat. 

He watched as she drew her knees up, planting her feet flat on the bed, legs opening and closing to rub together. His name fell from her lips in a breathy moan, her hands sliding lower to dip to the edge of her panties. He watched her fingers move beneath the black lace, rubbing over her clit in sharp circles. “Stop, stop touching yourself,” he struggled to get the words out: he was too enraptured with what she was doing. 

Aurea smiled and pulled her hands away from herself: she knew when she had been beaten. She thought for sure she would have gotten him to pounce on her when she pushed her hands between her thighs. She watched his chest heave and his hands clench at his sides. She traced every muscle outline, every scar, every freckle on his chest. “Get over here and fuck me, Alistair.” 

Alistair shook his head and for the second time that night, looked unsure of himself. “I’m doing what you asked me to do, Aurea. A few mornings ago you asked…You wanted me to… I want to do that for you now.” He could feel the blush blazing on the tops of his cheeks. 

Aurea propped herself up on her elbows to look at her husband. “Alistair, if it makes you uncomfortable-“ 

“I just don’t know how to do this, Aurea.” 

“You did just fine earlier. Okay. I’ll lay it out for you: Hair pulling, good; slapping of the ass and thighs, very good; grabbing my wrists, yes; throat grabbing…we’ll see. You know I like nips. Just…Give me a firm hand, Alistair.” 

When he looked down, his eyes focusing on his hips, Aurea rose up on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed to face him. She put her hands on his hips and leaned up to kiss his chin. “Hey. If I want you to stop, I’ll say stop. You know I can get you off of me.” He still reused to look at her, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “I trust you.” 

He looked up then, his eyes holding her gaze, studying her. He never wanted to cause harm to this woman, yet he wanted to give her what she wanted. “I don’t have to hurt you?” 

Aurea smiled and shook her head. “No. I don’t like pain, Alistair. What I’m asking you to do isn’t to hurt me. I trust you.” 

His hands came up to cup the side of her face, his thumbs drawing over her cheekbones. She leaned into one of his hands, turning her mouth to kiss his thumb. When his hands turned her face back to him, his lips claimed hers for a hundredth time. He could try, for her he would try anything, do anything, be anything that she needed because he knew she would do the same for him.

  
Aurea slid her tongue across his lower lip before she took it between her teeth and nipped it gently. A wheeze flew out of her lips when Alistair shoved her away, making her fall backwards on their bed. Before she even hit the mattress she was laughing with a pleased sigh. She watched him kneel on the bed at her feet, smiling when he rubbed his hands over her calves. Her sigh turned into a gasp when Alistair grabbed her ankles, pulled her to the middle of the bed, and jerked them apart so her legs were spread for him. 

“Keep them there,” it was a question, not a demand as he had meant it to be, but she listened to him with a smirk on her face. 

He started at the soles of her feet, scared from wounds of broken glass. He kissed each scar he found there, gripped her ankle tighter when she started to squirm. She tested his grip and was pleased to find she couldn’t break out of it unless she really put all her weight behind it. Her leg jerked back towards her body when she felt his tongue slide from her heel to the top of her toes. Her eyes peered down her body at her husband, laughing breathily when his eyebrows wiggled. 

Her feet were kissed, licked, and nipped one at a time. Each scar received its own special treatment. She exhaled a soft “ah” while Alistair kissed the inside of her knee while he moved up the bed. His rough hands slid up her calves as he went, watching her face as he did so. The eye contact was too much for Aurea and she turned her head, hands curling into the sheets above her. She could feel his fingers trace the scar from her right ankle to just below the back of her knee with his fingers. _Ostagar. Going back for Cailan’s body. Blood in the snow, running down my leg, pooling in the bottom of my boot._

Alistair’s hands held her so carefully, not at all what she wanted. She jerked her leg so it hit him on the nose, pushing his head to the side. He jerked her leg back when he recovered, and held it tightly where he wanted it. A moan and the arching of her back tried to lure him to fuck her, but he ignored it, stubbornly set on his mission. She shuddered when his nose trailed up the inside of her left thigh, inhaling her deeply as he went. Her hands instinctively went to his thick hair the closer he got to her cunt. Delicate wrists were caught in powerful hands and jerked out of his hair to be forced into the mattress beside her hips. 

A smile too wicked for its own good honored Aurea’s face when she wrapped her legs around Alistair’s hips. She would make him choose. Pin her legs, or pin her hands, he couldn’t do both. 

“Do,” Alistair stopped, swallowing the ball of nerves in his throat like too thick oatmeal. “Turn over.” He smiled when curiosity got the best of her and she released him to roll over. “Hands with palms towards the ceiling.” 

Again Aurea did as she was asked, careful not to kick him in the head when she moved her legs. Her belly tightened when he leaned over her to kiss the middle of her back and let his tongue trace along a few sparse scars, his erection pressing into the swell of her ass. She actually whimpered when he ground it against her, teasing her cruelly with things she wasn’t allowed to have yet. A shiver raced down her spine when something very silky was dragged across her back. One end was wrapped around her left wrist before Alistair stopped. 

“Is this alright? Aurea, is this okay?” He didn’t ask her before if she was okay with it, and she had said he didn’t need too. 

“ _Yes_ ,” her moan slid out of parted lips, head turned to the side and still unable to see him. 

She felt him make quick work of the silk, making sure the tie on her left hand was stable before he moved her hand close to lay by her thigh, draped the silk just under her ass, before tying it to her other wrist. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, her heart hammering against her chest, breath coming in pants. All this and he hadn’t even started. The bed dipped as he moved from between her legs, hands carefully going to her hip to turn her back over. 

Her chuckle was his reward for his cleverness. With her hands tied as they were, she couldn’t move them from beside her hips, to the side, or up or down.  
Aurea parted her thighs eagerly when Alistair started to move back between them. He had to admit to himself that the sight of her as she was went straight to his cock. She ground her hips into his when he was on his knees between her thighs. His fingers teased at the edges of her underwear before he dragged them up her slit, biting his lip and groaning at the wetness he found there. His cock throbbed painfully at the thought. 

She froze the minute Alistair laid eyes on the scar that tore through her torso. Thick and jagged, red and angry, it stretched from her left shoulder, caught the inside of her left breast, headed across her sternum, nearly touched her belly button, and then curved sharply towards her hip and over it. Her whimper this time was not from the ache between her thighs. She was bare, exposed and open to him. Her hands couldn’t move to cover her scar as she normally would. 

Of course he’s seen it before, but she never gave him the option to memorize it.

  
Her breath was held in her throat, tight with tears, when he laid down, shoulders against her thighs and his face inches above the end of the scar. _Demon. No- Ogre. Demon. Definitely a demon. Protecting the family. Sharp claws in her shoulder, ripping through her body_. She cried out when his soft lips found the jagged edge of the scar. His hands gripped her hips almost bruising them while he held them down. Her plump bottom lip was bit into with sharp teeth as he kissed the scar tenderly, a gasp when his hands slid up her thighs to her breasts. Fingers rolled budded nipples he found beneath them.

“Alistair,” it was a whimper, as shameful as sex in a church. 

Still he continued, his lips moving his way up the scar, his tenderness too painful for his Queen. Nothing as ugly as her scar should be loved and cherished. He sucked the scared skin of her stomach into his mouth and dragged his thumbs across her nipples again. Large hands groped and pinched, holding as much of her as he could in his palms. She jerked her hands up to try and grab into his hair and whimpered when they didn’t budge. Her hips rolled against his stomach as best they could, his name fell from her lips in a chant. 

Alistair smiled against her flesh and let it go with a pop. He trailed the scar upwards with his nose, breathing her in as he went, she was always so soft and smelled so wonderful: dawn lotus, soft leather, orange blossoms, and the woods. He loved watching her put lotion on her body in the morning, dusting her skin with a fine powder after. The back of his knuckle trailed the underside of her breast and he felt her shudder roll through her. He pulled his body up so his hips nestled against hers and his lips met hers. She pushed against him, her mouth trying desperately to deepen the kiss. He could feel her hands pulling and trying to reach for him. Aurea groaned into his mouth, her body pushing against his as hard as she could so his hardness ground against her mons harshly.

“Alistair.” His name was a prayer on her tongue. His mouth left hers and he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, down to her shoulder, and then down further to her sternum. Her mouth opened in a soft exhale as Alistair licked the curve of her breast slowly. His mouth pulled away from her and she wanted nothing more to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back to her. The hard planes of his chest moved off of her stomach as he propped himself on his elbows. Aurea opened her eyes when he made no move to continue, his body still against hers. 

She found him staring at her, looking her over like she was prey beneath him. Her eyes held his gaze as he lowered his head towards her pert nipple, his lips stopping just above it. She gave a high-pitched noise in her throat when he didn’t move to take it in his mouth, but instead pulled away with a smirk. There was a long frustrated growl when he moved back down her side again to place soft kisses on the bite mark Flemeth’s dragon left her. She remembered how terrified Alistair had looked when Flemeth’s form bit into her side and lifted her from the ground. 

“Alistair, fuck me!” Her legs wrapped around his middle, her wrists twisting in the silk ties that held her. 

His hands reached around to grab her calves and then yank them away from him, shoving them back into the mattress. The feel of his fingers digging into her soft flesh sent her head spinning. Her cunt ached and throbbed, clenched and twitched with each touch of his hands or his lips. She knew her arousal had to be dampening the sheets by now. Her knees pushed against his hands, but he still didn’t budge, watching her with his warm eyes. His breath was coming out in pants just as hers was, his body was flush, sweat sheened lightly on his freckled skin. And his cock, maker his cock, strained against the confines of his pants. 

She sobbed with relief when he finally took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, taking as much of the flesh into his mouth as he could and teasing her with his teeth and tongue. They both moaned loudly when his fingers slipped under the lace smalls and cupped her sex. He drew his middle finger over her slit without enough pressure to push it in. 

“Maker’s breath, Aurea.” His lips barely left her flesh, kissing a path to her other breast. “You are so wet for me.” 

She nodded, her lip caught between her teeth, and rolled her hips against his finger. Her gasp flittered around the room when he took her other nipple between his teeth, his finger stroking between her folds teasingly. The second he pushed it over her clit, her back arched and her toes curled. She bit her lip and let out a high pitched moan when he dragged the edge of his thumb nail up the underside of the bundle of nerves. He sucked harshly on her nipple while he swirled his thumb around the head of her clit. Her kegel muscles tightened and she ground her hips into his hand, only to have him pull it back. 

Alistair watched her face, contorted from pleasure, change to one of frustration when he pulled his mouth away from her breast and took his thumb off of her swollen clit. He pushed himself up on an elbow, and watched her twist beneath him. Hesitantly, he wrapped a hand around her throat, tight enough to feel her pulse beneath his fingers.

“Look at me.” It was a few breaths before her eyes finally opened to see him above her. “Is this okay?” He was worried, of course he was worried, he had his hand around his wife’s throat. 

Aurea nodded and pushed into his hand at her throat a little more. “Please. Alistair, please,” she begged. She would plead before he was done with her. 

He sat back on his calves, keeping the hand around her throat and dragging his other over lace covered sex. His erection throbbed uncomfortably in his pants, and each one of his thoughts involved him sliding into her until neither of them could walk straight in the morning. “Maker, look at you.” 

A shudder went through her at the low growl of his voice, the sheer lust that laced his syllables made her want and ache. The hand on her throat was oddly comforting, she couldn’t quite place why, but the feel of his thick fingers pressing into her pulse didn't scare her. She gave a yearning sigh as he finally pulled away from her and slid his hands under the lace at her thighs and dragged her underwear down her legs. The cool air hit her uncovered sex for the first time that night and she shivered. 

Alistair bit his lip to stifle a groan as he laid sight on her wet cunt, his eyes trailing over it to see the small wet spot beneath her on the bed. His cock throbbed painfully and he resisted the urge to palm himself. He wanted to taste her, to bury his face between her thighs until he had no choice but to come up for air. Making up his mind, he laid beside her on the bed. “Come over here,” he patted his chest and waited as she awkwardly flipped herself so she straddling his chest. 

She looked down at him with lust filled eyes, mouth open in quiet pants. When he licked his lips, she knew exactly want he wanted. With his help, moving with hands behind her back was difficult, she sat with his upper arms between the back of her calves and the back of her thighs, his forearms wrapping around so his hands were on the inside of her thighs. The way she was spread open was obscene. 

His breath ghosted across her labia, his nose dragging across her lightly. Aurea moved her hips, her lip slammed between her teeth, eyes clenched shut. Her cry reverberated throughout the room when he finally licked her from bottom to top: his tongue flat and wide against her. She ground her hips with her head thrown back towards his hips, her hands clenching at her sides. The silky ribbon dragged across her ass when she moved her arms back and forth behind her. 

Alistair groaned into her heat, his tongue lapping and sliding into her. He dug his fingers into the thick flesh of her thighs to hold her still. He sucked her lips into his mouth before he released them to find her clit. The feel of her wetness coating his chin and lips drove him on. He wanted her to come like this, to fall apart at the seams with only his hands holding her together. 

Aurea couldn’t make herself open her eyes to watch him, it was too good and too much at the same time. She brought her hands up beside her waist, her left arm reaching around her back so she could move her right hand towards her breast. Her fingers pulled at the nipple, twisting and pinching it while her hips fought against Alistair’s strong hold. She cried out, begging when he took her clit into his mouth and sucked her harshly. 

She could feel the knot tightening in her pelvis, her muscles clenching under his hands, her back arched, and her chest heaved. She was so close, she could feel her orgasm building painfully. He had barely even laid his hands on her and she was coming apart above him like fragile silk. “Alistair, please! Don’t stop, please don’t. Please keep going, Alistair.” 

He would have told her he had no intentions of stopping, not until she was shaking, but that would have required him to remove his mouth from her. Instead, he pulled his lips into a smile against her and buried his tongue deeper into her twitching walls. Her sharp cries fell quicker and quicker on his ears the closer he brought her. He turned his gaze upwards, watching her breasts bounce and heave as she rode his face, watched her twist and pull at one nipple. 

She would scream. She knew it the longer her orgasm took to reach its peak. She would scream his name so loud the Maker would hear it. Her own voice seemed strange to her: yes; Maker more; Alistair, please; fuck, don’t stop; I’m so close; please, please, please. She was certain she would break her own wrists trying to reach down for his hair, her nipples forgotten for the time being. She came apart like water around rocks when he rolled her clit between his teeth gently. Her breath left her while her orgasm rolled through her. It set her synapses on fire, the flames flashing through her veins. 

For twenty seconds she only knew him, only knew his tongue against her, his mouth sucking her gently. Her thoughts were reaching, grasping at nothing only to fall back into the pleasure he was giving her. Her back bowed and her hands reached to steady herself on his thighs, feeling the muscles work beneath her fingers. She rolled her hips trying to get away or get herself closer, she wasn’t even sure. Either way, he kept her where she was, working her through her orgasm until she was sobbing. Her chest heaving and panting into the stillness of their room. 

“Alistair!” 

His pleased hum was his only response while he continued to lick her slowly and roughly. It was too much for her, but not enough. She wanted him to wreck her, to tear at her. Her thighs were shaking, her kegel muscles spasming against his chin. She was sensitive, her clit throbbing with each rapid beat of her heart. She fought to raise her hips from his face, struggling against the firm hold of his hands that she would no doubt have bruises from. 

Her cries fell deafened on his ears. He could feel her jerking above him, crying out his name with her nails dug into the flesh of his thighs. Gently he took her clit back into his mouth, sliding his tongue over it soothingly. He could never get enough of her taste, as salty on his tongue as she was sweet. Maker, he wanted to take her until neither of them could move. His cock throbbed and twitched in his pants, begging for his own release. 

Aurea squeezed her thighs, desperately trying to shut them against his teasing tongue. A second orgasm hit her out of nowhere, shocking through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of his name.  She curled her toes and squeezed her eyes tightly. He was a god, he had to be. Finally, her silence broke with a sharp cry, her body flying forwards to hover over his head. Her body trembling and jolting above him, twisting against the hold he had on her.

When he finally pulled his mouth from her, she moaned with relief, her cunt still pounding and trembling. She could feel him moving beneath her, kissing the inside of her thighs before releasing them. Without any of her help, he moved her from his face, laying her down against his body and rolling over with her. His lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss, it took all she had to find the energy to kiss him back. Her body felt limp and floaty on the sheets. 

Vaguely, she felt him slide off of her, though she was sure her lips were still moving in the kiss he had left. Her eyes opened slowly when she heard him shuffling around and caught sight of him untying his pants. Forcing herself, she sat up and slipped her hands and the ribbon under her ass and bent over so she could slip them from under her legs: her arms then conveniently in front of her. 

“Come here,” she whispered hoarsely. “I want to take you.” 

Alistair clenched and bit the inside of his cheek in a moan. It was temping, so very tempting to just let her wrap her lips around his cock. He shook his head, his voice stern when he told her no. It would be over for both of them far too soon. This was about her, what she needed. His cock be damned, he would give her everything she needed even if it killed him with need. 

She watched him with hungry eyes and a sharp pout while he shoved his pants from his hips, letting them fall to the floor in a pool. She licked her lips at the sight of him, knowing how he would taste on her tongue, how she could make him moan. Just at the sight of his naked body made her want him again. Her legs spread, teeth bit gently at her lip, her raised hand beckoning him to her.

  
Alistair had to force himself not to jump on to the bed and into her arms. 

“Clever girl,” he pulled her arms around to loop around the back of his neck as he crawled over her. He should have known better than expect a rogue to stay in a vulnerable position. 

His queen smiled, curling her hands in the base of his hair again, pulling his luscious mouth down to hers. She widened the gap between her legs when he started to rut against her cunt. He felt hard and hot against her, his thighs rubbing against her open ones. She gasped into his mouth when his finger sought out a nipple and pulled at it firmly before his hand grabbed her flesh tightly. Her lips pulled away from his while her head dropped back when he finally started to push his length into her. 

“Watch me,” his hand fisted in her hair, gently pulling her head back towards him and yanking when her eyes didn’t open. 

Aurea moaned and let her eyes flutter open to find his face inches above hers. Her mouth opened in a soft cry as he pushed into her, his hand still keeping a firm hold in her hair. His eyes bore into hers, holding her captive. She smiled when his forehead pressed into hers before he finally seating himself in her.  
Their groans were opposite each other: his low and gravely in his throat, like a man finding an oasis in the desert; hers, high pitched and from her lungs, as her hips pushed into hers. He felt so good in her, filling her perfectly, stretching her so wonderfully. His forehead hit the pillow next to hers with a soft whoosh of air, his hot breath hitting the side of her neck. Aurea turned her head towards his and bit the tip of his ear to get him moving: his hair smelled like sex and his elfroot shampoo. 

Alistair whimpered when she bit his ear, the sensation sending a shudder clear down his spine. He pushed himself up on his hands and slowly pulled himself out of her, smiling at the way her head rolled from side to side. He watched her face, eyes closed, waiting for him to slide back into her, her cheeks were flushed red, lips swollen and puffy. He did this to her, even after all their years together, he still had problems believing that he turned her on so much. 

She was about to scream at him to move when he slammed himself back into her, his hips hitting her so hard she was shoved up the bed an inch. Her hands went to his back where her nails dug into his shoulders. He continued the pace of slowly pulling out of her, so slowly she could could feel every inch of him in great detail, and then slamming back into her with everything he had. She was in heaven the minute his hand reached down to grip at her hip, yanking her down onto him when he thrust into her. 

Alistair could feel his orgasm coming on quickly, much to quickly for his liking. Gnashing his jaw shut, he pulled out of her fully. What he wasn’t expecting was Aurea to wrap her legs around his waist and flip him back so he was sitting down with her on top of his lap, silk tie still behind his head. He marveled at her smile: bright and dazzling like she was. She went in to kiss him, but he dipped his head low enough to find a nipple and suck on it. She was everywhere on him: her taste in his mouth, her scent in his nose, her skin on his. 

She tugged at his hair, pulling it sharply at the roots. He bit her in retaliation, just hard enough to leave a stinging pang on her skin. She cried out suddenly, not expecting his hand to slap her ass again three times in rapid succession. He pulled her lips from her breast and put his forehead to hers while his hand found her clit. Even the lightest touches sent her gasping and arcing into him, breath gasping out into the night air. His name sounded good in hushed whispers, desperate pleas he was more than happy to answer. 

He pushed two fingers into her sex and could feel her clench them, her cunt wet and dripping for him. Forcing his hand away from her, he lifted her up and guided his hard member back into her. He hissed when her hands pulled his hair too sharply, no doubt pulling some out. After a few thrusts, he growled in frustration. He couldn’t get deep enough that way and it was frustrating for the both of them: Aurea grinding down as hard as he was thrusting up.  
“On your knees,” that time his voice was a command. 

Aurea scrambled off of him as quickly as she could, turning around to support herself on her hands, her ass in his face. Her breath hitched as he licked her sex again, crying out when he gave her left cheek a stinging slap. Then he was in her as quickly as he was gone, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Hands dug into their sheets, pulling and twisting them in her grasp. His chest pressed down into her back, one hand sliding under her arm and over her chest to grab her throat. She felt him pause in his thrusts, waiting for her to tell him if this was okay. 

A loud moan was all she gave him as she pressed her throat deeper into his hand. It was strangely arousing for her. He wasn’t cutting off her air supply, she could still breathe, but the sensation of it, the knowledge that if he wanted to he could, made her orgasm drive that much closer. When she raised her head he followed her, keeping his hand as tight against her neck as she wanted. Her body lurched forward with each of his hard thrusts, her ears burned with his grunts and growls and moans. By then she was immune to the obscene sounds falling from her own mouth, most of them his name she was sure. 

When her arms started to shake, Alistair pulled out of her and backed up so he could turn her back over onto her back. His hand gathered the silk holding her wrists together and pinned it above her head so her arms were stretched taught. He slid into her slowly, baring his throat to her, his chest rumbling with his pleasure. He was so hard each throb was painful. Swallowing harshly, he seated himself in her feeling her chest brush against his. His thrusts were slow, lazy even, but ending with a hard slap against her flesh: not made easy by her legs wrapping around his waist. 

She wanted to come, she could feel herself hovering on the edge, legs shaking around his waist, arms struggling to reach for him. “Alistair, please. I’m so close, please.” 

She wouldn’t come unless he played with her clit, and he knew that. Her sob sounded strange to her own ears when he ignored her plea and kept his lazy thrusts, his hips barely putting enough pleasure on her clit for her to feel it. She rocked her hips into his, squeezing her walls around him when he withdrew slowly. A smile pulled at her lips when his mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ shape. She was so unbelievably sensitive, but she wanted to come, wanted him to come in her like he always did. 

With one last plead she was relieved when he let go of her hands: “Keep them there or I’ll stop and leave you like this.” 

An empty threat or not, it had her whimpering and nodding her head. She gasped and arched her back almost violently as he took her swollen clit back into his fingers and pulled at it gently, rubbing his finger and thumb over it. Her legs fell open and her toes curled as he picked up his speed. His thrusts were hard and fast, his thumb pushing up and down over her clit. forcing her to an orgasm before she could blink. 

He kept playing at her clit while he sought out his own orgasm. Which didn’t take long with her walls milking him while she came. His free hand clamped down over her mouth when she screamed, her orgasm taking over her. She moaned thankfully into his hand, though the guards knew better than to rush in at a time like this: Aurea nearly killed them the first time it happened. Her orgasm was fire, consuming her and burning her alive with its pleasure.  

Finally she felt him come inside her, his cock twitching with his orgasm. She opened her eyes to watch him; she loved watching his face as he came. For a moment, he looked just as relieved as she did, then he closed his eyes and actually whined as he came. Every muscle in his body tensed and his back arced as it rolled through him like waves in an ocean. Just when they both thought it was over, he would get another crumbling aftershock. His mouth was open with his pants and gasps, his hand dropping from her mouth to support himself. 

It was a few moments before he pulled away and dropped down beside her, his mouth pulled into a lopsided smile. Aurea sluggishly pulled her arms down and untied one wrist before slinging her arm over his chest, a leg over his hips, and curling up against his side. They both were panting, struggling to catch their breath, their bodies still twitching and spasming with the aftershocks of their orgasms. His arm wrapped her shoulder blades and his hand rested loosely on her shoulder. 

“Thank you,” she murmured sleepily as she nuzzled into his side, perfectly sated. 

Alistair hummed low in his chest, the sensation tickling her cheek. He happily sighed and opened his eyes to look over at his beautiful wife. “Who’s going to blow out all the candles?”  



End file.
